


晚安

by daizhan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character studies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Missing Scene, No Romance, No Sex, What-If, almost all tasks have been done well so it's like everybody in Martinais likes Harry, during the blank two days, except Evrart for sure, very sober and very calm Harry (but he's sleeping)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 為什麼漁村裡讓能對哈里「滿身是血，簡直須要器官移植」的模樣不甚擔心，甚至不甚意外？為什麼連茱蒂特都不怎麼擔憂？為什麼加爾特沒有留意到有另外兩個警察來過襤褸飛旋（一大清早就來，或許還待了幾天），其中一個還打扮怪奇？為什麼幫哈里動現場手術的是同為傷患的金，而不是五十七分局的支援？如果哈里無法告知愛麗絲受到攻擊，金是怎麼匯報四十一分局哈里受了重傷？如果工會想封鎖港口、杜絕小型戰爭的消息走漏，為什麼茱蒂特能大搖大擺地開警車進馬丁內斯，他跟讓還穿全套警察制服？為什麼金覺得二號房危險？槍戰到底有沒有得到 RCM 支援，如果有，為什麼消息尚受封鎖、金還得向外面報告審判，並屢次失敗？如果哈里昏迷的那兩天裡，讓跟茱蒂特其實也有到襤褸飛旋來。———自由放飛，編寫邊增生的故事（集？）The Harry/Jean in this fic is mainly an asexual-aromatic friend-focused type of relationship, instead of romantic or platonic loveship. 又，由於故事發生在哈里槍傷昏迷的兩天，實際上活動的角色是金、讓、茱蒂特。劇透地說，原本這個故事「聚焦於」K&J，不過現在我不知道了⋯⋯
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Judit Minot & Harry Du Bois, Judit Minot & Jean Vicquemare, Kim Kitsuragi & Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1





	1. 星星

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839835) by [daizhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan)



> 這是一個解完能力所及所有支線才去找露比，待人處事得體和善，僅偶爾走精自暴自棄的，全城喜愛警察哈里。
> 
> ——
> 
> 第三節開始都是臨時蹦出來的……原本是把哈里讓+朵拉哈里的其中兩節左右的金+讓抽出來寫，第一節還在原本的設定裡，結果第二節開始就自行增長，並回頭修改了第一節的設定，變成一個完整的金+讓+茱蒂特馬丁內斯一日遊（暫定），其實我只是想寫一句「房間整理好了」啊。那麼就這樣吧，正劇向，最後會圓回遊戲裡哈里從腿傷醒來後，順便叩問我對槍戰以降劇情的一系列不解。
> 
> 節標題沒有特殊含意，標籤隨劇情進展增加，邊寫邊改前揭情節是可能的。
> 
> ——
> 
> H/J 情節受下列作品鼓舞：
> 
>  **House M.D.** — Robert Chase 將父親議題投射在僅年長八歲的 Greg House（藥物濫用）身上，Chase 另有酗酒的母親，House 的父親議題亦為有目共睹。心理治療的無用：House 於第三季與第七季。（當然，Chase 「畢業」了）以及，容我老實說：起碼在第一季（為止），House 仍是一個成熟的好人，只是裝作混帳，而這件事差不多到第五季就徹底煙消雲散，可以說是劇組風格差異，可以說是他已經被疼痛壓垮。另一個設定供參考（如果我沒記錯）：故事開始時 House 34 歲、Chase 26，結尾時 44 歲、Chase 36。And of course, 你可以「單純地」把父母問題投射到伴侶或任何人身上，但不把他們當作父母。
> 
>  **Succession** — 對父母議題之治療與內省的無濟於事：Shiv 和 Roman 明確表示過有為了父親接受諮商，Kendall 曾進過勒戒所，裡面應該也有心理治療，但本劇的一切都還是發生了，以及他們不順利的愛情、家庭（和友誼）。
> 
> 另外，作為背景資訊：
> 
>  **BoJack Horseman** — 難以持續待在健康的關係中（波傑克與貓頭鷹）、難以不把關係演變得傷人（波傑克與陶德、黛安、凱瑟琳），波傑克的父親與母親議題，波傑克母親的父親議題。波傑克重複地好轉和走下坡。「正常人」黛安的「也並不快樂」。但是，也許可以獲救（波傑克與莎拉之外的另一個「女兒」）。（我還沒看最終季）（噢⋯⋯我最喜歡莎拉⋯⋯）
> 
> 順帶一提，我喜歡 House/Chase, House & 13, Kendall/Roman, BoJack & Sarah Lynn, BoJack & Hollyhock, BoJack & Diane. 13 is great and bright(er) but 13 is dying.

「你就是不能接受他忘掉了你，對不對？」

「難道你能接受嗎？」

門已經關上了，仍能聽出維克瑪的聲音裡不乏絕望。曷城一邊整理筆記，一邊聽著四十一分局來的另外兩位警官在一號房的爭執聲不請自來。他可以關上共用衛浴的門，但不能關上耳朵。餐廳暫停營業，四下寂靜的深夜裡，他們的聲音沒有獲得任何掩埋。邁諾特認為應當立即結束對哈里是否「失憶」的評估，把哈里接回檢疫所，反正比賽已經沒了；維克瑪主張這場比賽還要繼續，他們當然得跟艾弗拉特賴帳，哈里的傷也並沒有很嚴重。儘管憑他聲音裡包裹的顫抖和情緒，他自己的說詞並沒有什麼說服力。確實，傷並不嚴重，然而，哈里沒醒來。終於，邁諾特單刀直入地問：你並不是在生氣哈里在搞出這麼多事情之後居然還想要說謊整你，而是在害怕，在發生這麼多事情之後他竟然真的把你忘記了，不是嗎？重點不是哈里是不是真的瘋了或失憶了，而是他是不是失去了關於你的記憶。（忘了你怎麼付出，他怎麼傷害你，你怎麼忍耐。）

「這不是什麼……這跟我接不接受無關，就算我不接受，他也已經發生了。所以我只好接受。我不接受也無法扭轉他。我不接受也不會讓哈里突然扮個鬼臉說『我剛才是騙你的啦』，你也看得出來不是嗎？讓，你才是，不要再騙你自己了。」邁諾特的聲音聽起來也很無望。「他……真的不像在說謊。」

「那……」

那我們要怎麼辦？我要怎麼辦？

（就好像他其實是真的想要擺脫我。）

（一直都是我一廂情願……）

維克瑪大概是想這麼問吧，但礙於什麼問不出口。他現在八成是握緊拳頭、咬緊牙關、以一個預備攻擊的防衛姿勢，僵在那裡。

邁諾特無非是讀出了他不能再更明顯的徬徨：「我們可以……也許可以誘發他想起來。或者……」縱使邁諾特的躊躇也是清晰可聞的，「我們再重新認識他一次就好了。這不是很難啊？」這個辦法再怎麼難，畢竟也沒別的辦法。「他並不是完全對我們沒有印象……他看起來是隱約有認出我們的……所以，我想，不會很難。就算很朦朧。可以銜接的。只要我們『承認』，然後提醒他。」

「很難。」維克瑪的聲音像即將枯死的樹木，每一個細胞都被乾旱碾磨。「他怎麼會想要再認識一次我這種人？」

曷城跟著邁諾特一起構思該如何回答這句話。邁諾特率先開口。但他換了話題： 

「我會跟他們說哈里現在不適合移動，但工會不讓我們叫救護車。」

「不，你怪我就好了，就跟他們說是我決定讓哈里 **跟我們** 都留在這裡。」

「讓，」

邁諾特梗住了。維克瑪僅存的自豪是他「有把自己拼起來」，但此刻聽起來維克瑪是低落到破罐破摔，而邁諾特不忍心拿他自己先前的原話去堵他。

這也難怪，這幾天以來他們幾乎什麼事也沒做，只是在於飛旋一樓蹓躂，對破案說不上有任何妨礙，但也不大算有幫助。然後今天，維克瑪又可說是「幾乎沒有派上用場」。

然而這就是維克瑪的自我投射。倘若曷城直接跟他說：「你跟杜博阿雙重榮譽警督關於案情的那些閒聊其實對他有鎮靜安撫效果」，恐怕維克瑪又會把這些歸功也甩掉。這麼一來，說他好於事無補，說他不好則雙倍爆擊。

其實在另一個完全不同的，虛構的現實裡，哈里當然可以屬於五十七分局。沒有道理在一個名目上開放的想像——「完全不同」的「另一個」世界——裡，哈里仍然必須是眾人說他是的四十一分局。他甚至確實可以是六十九或別的什麼分局。如果哈里想要想像自己是五十七分局的，那他就是；在這個想像的五十七分局裡，也許有金．曷城，也許沒有。

但是當顯然來自四十一分局、卻怎麼也不願承認的墨鏡男給這想像起頭的時候，他以為自己是在跟正說著謊鬧他或報復他的哈里打高空砲，因為哈里似乎想主動提起他們認識的事實。所以當哈里說出「五十七分局」五個字時，男人嘴唇到嘴角的線條，以及墨鏡底下隱約可見的眼睛，露出了苦澀，像在熟悉的被褥裡，刺到了戳出床墊表布的彈簧。他以為哈里儘管在表演性質的高空砲戰裡，也要想方設法刺傷他，為此不惜倒戈到與「他們」世仇的分局。

因此那具現了他們淵源的彈簧走到了盡頭，螺旋的末端將要刺穿他武裝在最外圍的怒火和氣燄，最後悲傷會汩汩流出，澆熄任何一點和好的希望。他將不再有動力。他將不會原諒自己失去動力。他將會覺得是他自己放手的，誰也不好怨歎。

然而這並不是一場高空砲戰，哈里並不是想在文學敘事裡跟他交換符號或象徵，藉此來贏得比較不坦率的和解與示好繳械，他不是在挑戰對方的忠誠，而是真的在詢問。而這詢問的真誠使男人更加痛苦。

或許這是曷城想太多了，但想到這裡，他感到有點看不下去。

『我認為即使在這個虛構的現實中，五十七分局也應該是我的分局。』

他朝戴著墨鏡的男人點點頭。

『深表同情，』墨鏡男乾巴巴地回答。

現在他聽起來當真像是躲在墨鏡後頭了。他肯定是，沒有（不願）聽懂。他以為曷城加入了他的修辭，但曷城是在委婉地引導哈里按照一個特定的脈絡去想像，也許這麼一來能回想起什麼，縱使是碎屑。曷城不大確定自己還能怎麼施力，強迫哈里想起來是不可能的，但男人有幾分可能接納「強迫哈里想起來是不可能的」為唯一一份事實，情勢似乎不容看好。與他同行的女人顯然已經努力了，但男人一直在抗拒任何一種哈里並非在戲弄他的可能。更糟的是，男人也總是阻撓哈里跟女人的對話，每當女人將要明明白白地承認哈里失憶，並回答那些關於他們關係或者女人身份的基礎事實時，便被男人打斷。

「……如果把氣出在我身上，能夠讓你好過一點，那我讓你這樣做也無妨。但我們還是得想好如果哈里是真的徹底失憶了，接下來該怎麼做。」

邁諾特的聲音很無力。接著，是經過浴室往二號房移動的腳步聲。敲門聲。

「曷城警督？」

「來了。」

曷城起身去開門，邁諾特站在門前，越過他的肩膀，可以看見維克瑪怔怔地站在沙發床前，像是樂隊失去了核心，單飛的核心去往了遙遠的星雲。他只能留在原地觀測，要等到很久很久以後，那顆星星，才會回來。他不肯定自己能不能等那麼久，而他已確知那顆星星回來的時候，早已不認得他。他恨恨地站在那裡，恨自己沒能搭上彗星，一起離開，但他們從沒有真正相遇，那是三維空間壓扁成二維時營造的幻象。再不然，彗星只不過是一團氣與水，本就是不能搭上的。他只是看著明亮。

「我要回去了。今天謝謝你。你要從我的急救箱裡拿什麼備用嗎？」

「還好。我都還夠。」

「要是用掉什麼很貴的藥品或耗材，可以跟四十一分局報帳。」

「我知道了。」

「萬一有什麼狀況，請直接打給四十一分局的檢疫所，那邊比較近。」

「好。」

曷城用簡潔但緩慢而完整的音節回答，放慢對話的節奏。他正在嘗試使邁諾特鎮靜下來。

「維克瑪警督……」邁諾特回頭瞥了維克瑪一眼。「晚上會留下來看著杜博阿雙重榮譽警督。你就自己休息吧。」

「我會看著他的。」

「沒關係。你也受傷了的。還奔波了一整天。」

「我是說我會看著維克瑪警督。」

「啊？」

「反正我睡太久也不好。」

聞言，邁諾特轉回頭，愣了一會，隨後抱歉地失笑：「你聽到了。

「真的很不好意思……我得回去顧孩子。」他捏了捏自己的手。「那就麻煩你了。」

他又看了維克瑪，比較長的一眼。

「我明天會來跟他換班。你不要累到了。」

「我知道，謝謝你。」曷城退開半步。「你要從這裡出去嗎？」一號房的氣氛，實在不似宜打擾，取道那邊的人自己也不好受。

「啊，好的。」邁諾特又無力地笑了一下。「謝謝你。」

邁諾特走進二號房後，曷城關上連通的門，送邁諾特從走廊出去，互道晚安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **你** — 「我不記得了，不過，我們在哪裡認識嗎？」  
>  **墨鏡男** — 「哦，我絕對是從某個地方認識你的。」  
>  **同舟共濟** — 另一個世界……  
>  **你** — 「哪裡？另一個世界？」  
>  **墨鏡男** — 「沒錯，另一個世界，完全不同的世界，或許那個世界中的警銜是……」他頓住了。「在這個完全虛構的現實中，你覺得自己是屬於哪個警局的呢？」  
>  **你** — 「57 分局？」  
>  **金．曷城** — 「我認為即使在這個*虛構*的現實中，57分局應該是*我的*分局。」他朝墨鏡男點點頭。  
>  **墨鏡男** — 「深表同情，」墨鏡男乾巴巴地回答。
> 
> ——
> 
> 走精：台語，偏離精準，引申為失常。


	2. 知會

曷城拉了拉手套。

他還是得過去看一下，他自己知道。他不是不喜歡涉入個人事務，他不喜歡的是被牽扯進個人事務。他不喜歡被情緒的暗湧推到尖石上，然後還要被暗湧扯離割破了皮肉、砍進骨頭的兇石。他要準備好，能掌控局勢，他要是掌舵的人，而不是被暈船。

他打開連通門，迎接他的是一號房的大災難。

大災難的正中央是和十分鐘前相較幾乎沒有任何移動的維克瑪，大災難的造主正在漸漸成為災難一部分、本身，在一個全新的詮釋上。

房間本身已經被整理好了。槍戰一結束之後，他和加爾特把哈里弄到了二號房，加爾特開始收拾一號房，希望傷口可以待在乾淨而安全的環境裡。他試圖報告發生的惡耗——傷員、擊殺、死人——但並不順利。愛麗絲的聲音不斷從聽揚聲器裡消失。他很篤定愛麗絲會覺察古怪，然而他仍得回報，最好能有一個眼明手巧的醫護到這裡來，火速。他很難維持視野清晰且明亮又穩定，很難握住工具而不戰抖。器材在他指間抖動的聲音在他腦中和腦鳴合奏，加倍惱人。腦震盪使他可以感受到胃的不安份，和胸中的不安。哈里須要盡快取出子彈、清創包紮，但他現在真的辦不到。他握緊拳頭想讓自己集中，獲得的是被指甲刺痛的手心；他張開五指想讓自己放鬆，獲得的是幾乎睡著；他在腦海演練手術，但同樣地在近乎冥想的思考中昏倒。他不能睡著，哪怕是為了他自己。他還更不可以吐在哈里身上。

他為哈里初步止血，起身，再次下樓，拿起話筒，轉四十一分局：

「這裡是四十一分局。我是警官朱爾斯．佩迪魯。是……曷城警督？你需要什麼？」

「我是金．曷城，」他須要換氣。他的身體在脫力。連說話：運動舌頭、讓空氣衝出聲帶，都用上了太大的力氣。「請哈里．杜博阿的 _家屬_ ，」換氣，「立刻到馬丁內斯的襤褸飛旋旅社來。這裡須要，」這兩個詞幾乎已經在氣音中虛掉了。「現場手術」？不，這個詞不好。他在換氣之外頓了一下。「現場沒有人能擔任助手，」他需要不需任何理由就會動身，「可能的話，請多帶人過來。」並且會願意 _用心_ 為「四十一分局那邊的」動手術的人。

真是該死，這種危急關頭，他居然沒辦法信任局裡的人。

「收到。」佩迪魯說：「方便說明詳細狀況嗎？」

「不方便。」曷城僵住了。要是詳細說明，電波又會被攔截；要是不詳細說明，四十一分局可能會帶著微妙的預設立場。「這邊……」而他現在很難在腦中整理出足夠隱蔽的解釋性論述。「一言難盡。」也許連表示很複雜或是因為電話而不方便都會被切斷。「請撥回我局。」現在只能賭了。「德梅特里警官可能可以解釋。」賭佩迪魯意會他缺東漏西又弄錯人際關係的陳述——而且，全名但不是哈里爾——在暗示什麼，還有蹊蹺——現場 _沒有理由地沒有人_ 能擔任 _什麼事情的？_ 助手？特地打去五十七分局只為了那兒 _可能可以_ 解釋？——或者察覺他異常地虛弱；賭愛麗絲已經推斷出屢次斷訊的箇中原因。

「能長話短說嗎？」

「不能。」

對面沉默了一會。

「收到。 _墨鏡男_ 和 _他妻子_ 會立刻過去——你應該認得他們。我們隨後會向五十七分局了解狀況。」

「你們必須要……」在進入馬丁內斯之前把狀況匯報給出發的兩位警官。但這樣說不就等於在說馬丁內斯在監聽並攔截電波，也就是在說馬丁內斯出事了而且在封鎖消息？「……盡快過來就好。

「我會親自向抵達的家屬解釋。」

「……」佩迪魯又沉默了一陣子。「我明白了。」

正當曷城覺得自己已經必須休息一下，而打算道謝並掛斷電話時，佩迪魯又開口了：「只是想確認一下。你還有其他什麼需要嗎？」

「我……」曷城深呼了一口氣，邊閉上了眼睛。「……沒有。我須要休息。」

佩迪魯應該是聽懂了。萬幸。

兩三拍後，他清醒過來，睜開眼，並說：「待會一樓可能會沒有人。

「請兩位直接到二樓的二號房找我。

「……或者，到一號房找餐廳經理。

「謝了。」

他想了下，加上最後一句：「便衣，開私家車。」

訊號斷了。——他掛上話筒，在汽車上又歇了一會，再把自己搧醒，下車，進屋，上樓，知會加爾特二號房的床舖可能還得再承受更多血，最後大概也得丟掉了，抱歉。

「沒事的，警督，沒關係。你怎麼樣？還好嗎？」

我沒事……我還好。不過如果你能每隔十分鐘過來看我還醒著沒有就太好了。另外，待會 _那_ 兩個警察會來——穿便服來。

他應該是有唸滿這段話，完整傳達給加爾特的。

但願他們有理解過來，便衣是不夠的，要 _便服_ ， _不要鹵素水印_ 。接下來就是祈禱人不會被攔車了。

曷城在祈禱中，在書桌椅上失去了意識。


	3. 陷阱

因為怠忽職守跑去馬丁內斯好幾天，茱蒂特的車被鎖住了。他愣在車旁，沒想過局裡還有這種管理警方財物的方法。但就算分局長決定找個地方把他的車藏起來，或者派個人盯著他們的車不准發動，或者簡單直接地指派他們去做別的事，那也是他和讓不能拒絕的。他對讓搖搖頭聳聳肩，回到了各自的辦公桌，把擱在桌上的便條裡的差事給辦了。幸好分局長只分別扔了些簡便的瑣事，也沒很為難。

當他們交完差離開局長辦公室，返回員警共用的辦公室時，朱爾斯剛失去曷城警督的訊號。他正站著一隻手還拿著話筒，另一隻手反覆朝著門向外揮，眼睛看向切斯特。

「我正要讓切斯特去找你。」他向讓說。

「這是幹什麼？發生什麼事？」

在場的人全都看向朱爾斯。

一陣靜默中，讓被跑腿給撫平的情緒又激動了起來。

「那傢伙 _又_ 打電話來了嗎？」

「不……是曷城警督打來的。」

「那傢伙鬧到曷城警督打來投訴了嗎??!!」

「不，曷城警督打來呼叫支援，我想他是呼叫……你。他的搭檔。」朱爾斯掛上話筒，坐回座位上。「他呼叫榮譽警督的『家屬』。」

「為什麼？？？？他是對著曷城警督鬧自殺嗎！！！！」

「不……不是的頭子。他們聽起來是遇襲了。」切斯特走回座位，把自己安頓回椅子上。

「你確定不是那傢伙襲擊了他自己嗎！！！！」

「不是的，維克瑪警督，你冷靜點。」

「曷城警督聽起來很不好，而且很嚴肅，有很多不自然的呼吸聲，但沒有很 _生氣_ 。應該不是他惹事了。」切斯特虛握著拳，用小指和無名指敲擊桌面。

「曷城要求了一人 _以上_ 的支援，而且還是向四十一分局要求，恐怕是馬倫……傷得更重，而曷城沒辦法一個人處理。

「雖然不知道到底嚴重到什麼地步，但曷城聽起來自己也需要支援。」

「就是不知道他們為什麼不開車出來治療……」

「或者他們傷到無法開車了。」

「而且他要求支援不要開警車進去。」

切斯特和麥特你一言我一語地說完，讓已經弓起了十隻指頭。

「什麼……

「我們才晚去了幾個小時事情就變成這樣？爆炸性發展？他昨天不是還在唱卡拉 OK 嗎？天哪，我還想說他今天八成也會閒晃一整天，不辦案，所以晚到一點也沒差……」

「那我們現在怎麼辦？」茱蒂特捅了他一下制止他此刻無濟於事地後悔下去。

「我跟他說你們兩個會過去。另外……」

「還有另外？」

朱爾斯試圖從曷城簡略的呼叫中還原出詞句原本的用意。「他也要求你們著便衣……我想他的意思是要穿得看不出來是警察或任何機關團體的人。最好穿得像遊客。」

「也就是說，你這次需要的不是變裝，是徹底的換裝了。」

「……那我們還要帶槍嗎？」茱蒂特問。

帶，防身；不帶，防搜身。

「他還說了什麼別的嗎？」

「呃，約在旅社客房，找他或餐廳經理。」

讓鑽了鑽太陽穴。

「算了，不帶吧，把醫療器材帶齊全一點。」真有什麼事還可以借曷城的槍來用。

「但如果是陷阱怎麼辦？」突然，麥特迸出這句話，切斯特也接了下去：「確實，他電話掛得很奇怪……」

「你是指哪種陷阱？曷城是黑警？還是曷城被威脅？也就是哈里被挾持？或是那根本不是曷城，而是某種高端變聲器？連五十七分局的通訊官都騙過了？如果是陷阱我們就不跳嗎？」

讓的聲音聽起來像要尖叫。「讓，你語無倫次了。」茱蒂特這回拍了拍他的手臂。

「啊，說到五十七分局的通訊官，曷城警督要我打去五十七分局問，但你們就快點過去，他會親自告訴你們。」

「先打吧。要是我們開自己的車，上路之後就沒辦法跟你聯繫了。」茱蒂特抓著讓的手，又順了順他的背。

朱爾斯打去五十七分局，答鈴迴盪在辦公室，撫過辦公桌，在牆牆面間彈跳，掀起文件，推動秒針，在咖啡表面捻出漣漪。

「喂，這裡是五十七分局。我是愛麗絲．德梅特里警官。請問怎麼了？」

「我是四十一分局的朱爾斯．佩迪魯警官。我找你，德梅特里警官。」

「請問是什麼……我想先問一下，剛才曷城警督跟你們說了什麼？」

「咦？他要我向你詢問詳情？他那邊狀況的詳情？所以你不知道嗎？」

「我不知道……他打了好幾次電話來，但訊號總是不明不白斷掉。最後一通他要我轉到四十一分局。」德梅特里頓了一下。聽起來他在電話對面四下張望了會，想向在場其他人徵詢贊同。「而且他聽起來很……孱弱，他們是不是……」

「……他跟我們要了支援，一個是他的搭檔，然後還要一人。並且要我們的人去的時候不要看起來像警察。但是，沒有解釋……拒絕解釋為什麼。然後，訊號斷了。」

「……我想，訊號斷了之後，通話也沒有轉回我這裡來。」

「……」

「……他們遇襲了，而且被封鎖消息。現在警察不能出入馬丁內斯，所以得喬裝成平民。」

「……我想是這樣了。還有，電話確實是在他交代要喬裝之後突然掛斷。」

「也就是說那不是他掛的，而是被切掉了。」

……真有什麼事，看他們受創得這麼慘，恐怕也不是帶一兩把槍能對付的。

「所以你們會派人去對嗎？」德梅特里總結。

「我們會。他有向五十七分局要求支援嗎？」

「沒有……我不知道為什麼，但應該有他的考量吧。如果需要兩個四十一分局的人，再從五十七分局派人過去，我想也可能太多了。」

「好吧。我們的人現在出發。」儘管這已經比剛剛答應曷城的時間晚了將近八分鐘了。

讓走去置物櫃取備用的換洗衣物，又折回來，發現他的車畢竟沒有備用在局裡。「但我們得先回我家開車……你們有約好幾點嗎？」

「沒有，他只說 _盡快_ 。」

「天啦……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說實話我沒弄懂警局室內格局跟局裡電話的機能，是必然擴音？通詢員必然在小房間？其他人何時會到通訊員小房間來？要是發現有誤會回來 debug。


	4. 間奏：原因

讓並不認為自己是傻子或白癡。對於自身對哈里的百般容忍，他也是有自我和解過的。哈里想要殺了他自己；讓恨這一點。這一半是出於他愛哈里，哈里卻捨得這樣離開他，他覺得被拋棄，一半是出於哈里捨得這樣離開他，是因為在那小妞之後哈里生無可戀，他覺得被輕輕放下。

但是，這不是哈里想做掉自己的全部原因。上述那些當然自私又任性，任性在於他多麼希望哈里能夠好起來，只因為他希望哈里能夠好起來，而這後來顯得好像他是希望哈里為了他好起來，而不是他心裡有為哈里好了。但是在他足夠舒坦的時候，例如睡得好、心裡也不無聊的時候，這些感覺會比較消散，有時簡直，他只是想找東西來鞭笞自己，所以才檢討自己對待和期待哈里的方式，然這一切從來不是板上釘釘的事：他有時是一廂情願，有時則是一片赤忱。

因為他確實還知道別的一些，而別的這一些也強硬地影響著他對哈里的看法，他的敗筆頂多就是沒辦法不讓自己被哈里的困窘跟自殘捲進去，被傳染，然後開始也把矛頭對準哈里，展開互相傷害。

哈里只是在英格倫德 _離開_ 之前都還能拼湊起自己，而現在「原形畢露」。英格倫德是一帖暫時的解藥，亦是一座倒數計時啟動器。

哈里沒有家也沒有家人。這不只是說他失去了和英格倫德可能的女兒，失去了英格德倫，而是在英格倫德之前就沒有。「哈里爾」或許是他的父母給予他唯一純粹的好東西，又或許並不純粹，這漫無目的地拔高了哈里堅忍不拔的水準，使他要不是看起來沒事，就是生命力一瀉千里，中間一點循序漸進的惡化都沒有，誰也只能後悔莫及地想像在某個還來得及的時刻如果適時出手……但沒有所謂來得及的時刻。哈里甚至憎恨自己出生了的事實。他認為自己應該跟醫院的其他所有住客一樣，在那兒迎接自己的死亡，而不是死亡之前的等候與凌遲。平平是送進醫院等死，兩者的等候時間可達壓倒性的數十小時與數十年的數以萬倍之差。這種差距已不是人生不公平：人生有時仍然很公平（他們其中一些八成也捱了數十年），但是亙古不變是笑話。

或許他的雙親或管他哪個照顧者教給了他一種愛的知識和原理，因而他覺得發生在英格倫德和自己之間的東西不只是愛情，還是愛，然而他從沒有發覺，自己是一個事實上的孤兒，和名義上與事實上都是孤兒的人差別在於，人們比較不會一眼看出他們的難處，哈里自己沒有看出，沒有從那特定的方向細究自己拿到的到底是不是愛，與為什麼有時他覺得喪親還更好。因而他覺得他可以用努力去改變英格倫德的心意，還有強迫他自己改換成英格倫德認為是善的面貌，無視於到底為什麼他的身體這麼冥頑不靈地迷戀於在健康和清明兩個參數上向下俯衝。也許這是一種防禦和自我補償機制，也許並不是因為酗酒和自厭使得英格倫德離開他，而是因為英格倫德所以哈里開始酗酒和自厭；也許這是一種神諭，哈里認為自己接收到的神諭主要是關於瑞瓦肖核子末日，但不只是這樣，他的身體啟動了酗酒、吸毒和自殺念頭，好讓他離開朵拉．英格倫德（體現為被朵拉．英格倫德拋棄）。誰知道呢？哈里深不見底的絕望本身就已無比魔幻，給予他什麼神棍風格的解釋也許都不嫌離題。但這則神諭若為真，將可能鏡像地也降臨在讓和哈里的關係裡，而這是為什麼最終讓徹底摒棄了這個思惟。

說回心理學的範疇，讓的諮商心理師說讓對哈里和英格德倫的見解是能獲得理論背書的，那麼哈里的舉措便是情有可原，做得好。但他並不認識他們，所以不能以個人與專業的立場正面贊同。只是，能進行這樣層次的同理，實屬難能可貴。「話又說回來，」諮商師直面讓說：「你呢？你覺不覺得杜博阿先生像你的雙親？」

你是不是覺得待在爸媽身邊很無能為力？無法解救他們逃脫永無邊際的怨偶地獄？你是不是覺得有責任拯救你懦弱的父親，安慰並鼓勵他，使他開心起來？你是不是覺得只要他們在清醒的時刻正眼看你，「發現了你」，就會正式愛你？你是不是覺得他們沒辦法愛你是因為他們對自己的人生束手無策，而你還沒幫上忙？你是不是覺得他們不愛你不承認你是因為他們已經發現的你還不夠好？你在生命中授予權威的人物和原因有沒有什麼規律？你憐憫的對象有沒有共同點？你是不是覺得只要撐過一個分水嶺，好就會好永遠，從此以後幸福快樂？只要你能忍受煎熬……。

你的母親是不是酗酒？

你已經看懂了杜博阿先生和英格倫德女士可能的原因，你也可以看見你自己的，只要再加把勁。你能夠看見他們，一定也是因為你亟欲看見你自己。

讓抱緊自己，朝地板和胸口大吼。

讓．維克瑪最大的硬傷是當他的諮商心理師運用了平易近人的科普口吻，連續好幾次會面在診間深入淺出提綱挈領地向他解釋完整個來龍去脈後，仍舊沒有辦法乾脆抽身，或者改以抽離的心態參與哈里的人生。他索性丟棄了一整套由他起頭的假說。他還是在哈里乞求一隻手的時候伸出手，然後被拉下去，或者，在哈里拒絕所有的手的時候，撬開他的手指，把自己塞進哈里的掌心。他寧願自己是個自以為是又懇求憐惜的自大狂，用那種咄咄逼人而缺乏同理的方式抨擊哈里（不）處理人際關係的方針，好掩蓋自己已洞悉的道理。如果讓自己也不懂，當然就不用親自實踐。那麼他寧願搞錯。

請不要放棄我，請不要放棄我，請不要放棄跟我一起的未來，他彷彿是在作夢那樣，幽幽喃喃地說，猶如臥倒在床上，半夢不醒地啜泣，不能明白時間過了有多長，失眠持續了多久，或時間過了有多短，休息維持了多麼，聊勝於無。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **金·曷城** — 「我想你住在加姆洛克，那裡滿近的，你要不要從那邊來上班？」  
>  **你** — 「我沒有家。」
> 
>  **你** — 我討厭你，你又臭又醜。  
>  **屍體** — 我讓你想起了什麼呢？  
>  **你** — 一個患有丑角綜合症的嬰兒。  
>  **屍體** — 你這是在逃避。
> 
>  **臃腫的屍體** — 關於童年，你記得什麼？  
>  **你** — 我在一間醫院出生，那裡一般是別人死去的地方。
> 
>  **出生年月日生成器** — 你在無數人通常被送來等死的舊部隊醫院底樓呱呱墜地。
> 
> 我論坤諾（和安妮特）其實（同時）是哈里童年的折射，而辛迪是哈里少年的折射。安妮特是試圖順從並適應的哈里，坤諾是絕望而墮落的哈里，辛迪是叛逆而獨立、（一度）得以振作的哈里，夜店組是（當時）擁有朋友和愛的哈里。根據「第十五個寡頭公司」的解答，這些朋友全死了。
> 
> /
> 
> 就我個人的觀點，朵拉應該也有父母問題。但是，因為這一節是讓視角，所以讓不在乎這部分。我也尚未細想她（我根本還沒玩出她的多少劇情）。金是比較有可能客觀看待朵拉的人，然而他真的完全不知道朵拉，對朵拉的瞭解比玩家還少。也許之後會有什麼機會。也許我會找到什麼間隙可以讓茱蒂特做這個討論。
> 
> 另，有一個我挺在意的地方：告訴讓沒收了坤諾爸爸的毒品，讓會表示「你吸了毒嗎？算了，吸了也無所謂，不要喝酒就好。」這對照在打坤諾失敗之後可以拿香煙跟書賠不是，但酒不可以——因為他爸酗酒。而坤諾本來就吸毒。讓我覺得我的確可以把這一切搞成整體互文的投射世界⋯⋯（又或者我該讀一些關於酗酒者與酗酒者子女、親近者的資料）相較之下，金似乎？更加反對吸毒：拿毒品他會不高興，但撿到酒或接受酒沒事。另外，若智力太低，技能會建議哈里抽煙，但體格太低，不會建議玩家喝酒（還是我沒低到因為體格太低而觸發？）沒低過身手因此不知道會不會由於身手低而建議吸毒⋯⋯
> 
> /
> 
>  **警徽** — 拍這張照片的當時你內在一樣破碎，但外在還能堆起笑容維持一個人樣。這是八年前？或者十年前⋯⋯
> 
> 這 _當然_ 是朵拉離開前。十年前是哈里 34 歲（41 年）。也在朵拉 _第一次離開_ 前。或許他們已經開始吵架。但那真的是很久以前。
> 
> 在哈里和現在讓一樣大的時候，他確實和現在讓一樣能把自己拼起來。
> 
> /
> 
>  **湯米·霍姆** — 彷彿我就是出生在這個煉獄。
> 
> 如果這句話有某種其他角度的映射。
> 
> /
> 
> 硬傷：在台灣的用法中近似於「罩門」，即致命弱點、阿基里斯腱。原本這裡用的詞是「敗筆」，但在文法上會和上一個「頂多的」敗筆矛盾，且我不想說這是讓「由於個人無能或其他應當歸咎於他自己的原因而做錯了」。
> 
> 我現在整個搞不清楚兩岸對同一的詞彙的理解出入於何，一查字典發現根本沒硬傷這個詞，而兩岸辭典（基本上就是收錄中國的中文）中硬傷的意思也不是我以為的意思……然後我查了敗筆，發現敗筆的辭意跟日常用法根本不同？然後我查了罩門，發現其實這也不在台灣辭典中，而收錄於兩岸辭典？所以罩門跟硬傷是前小三通時代的隨著禁書來的？不過我個人覺得罩門的語源比較可能是香港的武俠小說……（只是在 murmur）又，這樣一來，中國人日常使用的「硬傷」跟字典上一樣嗎？又，台灣的中國中文辭典可信嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> 我有一種感覺，寫完這篇我就會從迪斯可畢業了。不是說就不碰這遊戲跟同人，而是不像過去一個多月除了上班都在玩迪斯可，上班也都在聊迪斯可，連原本的上癮物都全部戒掉（真是體感到忘掉舊戀情最好的方式就是談新的戀愛，雖然在心理健康的層面我是不贊成的）。最終要是有機會的話想要討論，在遊戲最剛開場和金相見，以及退潮，這兩段劇情裡，我對於遊戲處理種族議題的方式有多麼失望，真的是心寒到徹骨。雖然這麼處理可能就是歐美人的極限，但身為一個歐美人歧視的預設對象，實在是無法接受。我知道教堂邀舞失敗的劇情，但這仍然無法改變我對迪斯可在種族議題上打的激烈負分。誠然這是情緒化的。我對這遊戲處理性別議題（性少數和女性主義，事實上說分開的。不過優秀的是，不同流派女性主義在文本中得到了相對細微的區辨⋯⋯）的手法有相似的看法，不過對此沒有這麼憤怒（也可能是我習慣了，也可能是我遇到的對話沒有深層激怒我）。然而這個討論很有可能插不進這篇文裡面（調性跟主題實在差太多了），若是無緣就⋯⋯來日再相見⋯⋯搭配上那個派對龍牌絲絨長袍的道具說明，我真的不知道開發組對種族議題是心有餘而力不足還是怎樣 *sigh* 有鑒於瑞瓦肖可以說是對應於法國，而類南歐裔的臉孔顯然也在歧視清單中（確實，在歷史上，小麥色皮膚比起白皮膚，似乎某個角度來說是「次等」的，我就是在說伊比利一帶，反正歐洲人就是要在膚色上做文章），我不能說他們是沒有深入的；然而就我一個亞洲人的觀點，他們還是⋯⋯落在歐美人的窠臼裡。要是我在已經對遊戲升起這種感受之後，又在不知情的情況下開出邀舞檢定失敗，應該會對這遊戲悶氣個三天吧。但是，我又知道這樣子處理才對歐美人有震撼教育的效果，所以⋯⋯好吧⋯⋯。既有的討論在噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/p/nxg1tv


End file.
